


1 Katsuki Yuuri + 2 Victor Nikiforovs = The Best Birthday Ever

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, First Time, First Time Topping, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, Language Kink, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Rimming, Self-cest, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Virginity, Young Victor Nikiforov, hand holding, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: What do you get a certain Japanese ice skater for his birthday? Well, with a little bit of magic, you just get himself yourself, obviously, then fuck him until he's crying!





	1 Katsuki Yuuri + 2 Victor Nikiforovs = The Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same universe as another fic I have previously written: [What Not To Do When You're Obsessed With Victor Nikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397219). You don't need to read that one first to understand this one though :)

The bell rang as Victor stepped through the door. He wasn't sure what he was doing here. He must have gone insane because surely such a thing was not possible, but according to the Internet and Victor's last scrape with magic, he knew it was entirely possible. That fact did not stop him from being nervous as he stepped through the door and into the unknown.

A quick look around the room and it was what he expected, potions and knick-knacks, books and cauldrons, the place almost hummed with magic. He could feel it on his skin. He walked through, looking for the old witch that Yuuri had described but the place seemed empty. He cleared his throat before shouting softly, “Hello?”

There was silence for a short while until he heard a voice from behind him, he jumped. “You must be Victor,” the eerie voice said.

“How do you know my name?” the young man replied as he snapped his head from left to right, trying to identify the source of the noise.

“You are Victor Nikiforov, right?” the lady asked as she appeared in front of him wearing a purple headscarf and a long, loose-fitting black dress. “The famous Russian skater, no?”

“Oh, right,” Victor replied as he let out a sigh of relief. Of course, that’s how she knew who he was. What else was he expecting? He still wasn’t entirely convinced that magic was real, despite what Yuuri might say about the last potion they’d bought here. “I was hoping you might be able to help me.”

“Yes, of course,” the old woman replied with a smile and a nod. “Come in, come in, and perhaps you’ll let me take a look at your fortune.”

“Um…” He hesitated. Gypsy con artists were still huge in his homeland and he wasn’t certain that this woman ‘reading his fortune’ would lead anywhere useful. Yet, he had come here, hadn’t he? With a charming smile, Victor gestured to the table and chairs in the middle of the shop floor. “After you.”

Delighted, the shopkeeper spun on her heels and approached the wooden table covered in a patterned orange cloth with tassels at the end. On top in the centre laid a large crystal ball, a stack of tarot cards, and an incense burner. Victor took a seat after a moment of looking around to make sure no paparazzi were present. After all, what would his fans say if they thought _the_ Victor Nikiforov needed his fortune telling?

Luckily, the shop was empty and Victor could focus on his mission: Get the best birthday present for Yuuri. “I’m looking for—”

“Uh uh,” the old woman interrupted and held her finger up in a gesture of silence. “Let’s let the cards do the talking, eh?” With that, she began to shuffle the deck and then split it in two. She took a card from the top and displayed it on the table face up.

“Aha, the reversed Hermit,” the lady declared as she stared down intently at the card. “Are you familiar with the meanings of the Major Arcana, Victor?”

“I can’t say I am,” he admitted.

“The Hermit in this position reflects your isolation and loneliness. Since it is the first card I drew, this reflects your past.” Then the woman overturned the next card. “Ah, The Lovers,” she told him. “I hope I don’t need to explain what this one means.” She shot him a sly wink.

“The Lovers represent your present. One that is of happiness and union. That’s not why we’re here though, is it Victor? You’d like to know more about your future…”

“Well, actually—”

“Oh, I don’t believe it,” she intercepted once more as she held the next card in her hand. She hadn’t revealed it yet, so Victor couldn’t see the image—not that he’d have known what it was or what it represented even if he did.

“The Sun,” she finally stated as she pressed the card face up on the table. “The Sun in conjunction with your past and present tarot reading is a difficult thing to interpret. It seems to be saying that in order to move forward into a harmonious future you must align your past and your present.” The witch pressed a finger to her lips for a moment as she studied the cards. “The Lovers united with The Hermit… Oh! I have just the thing.”

Then, the old lady was pushing her chair back and speedily zipping toward the counter where she picked up an old book, a vial of what looked like dirt, and a candle. She returned and lit the candle before placing it on the table in front of Victor. The Russian skater arched an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to ask a question, but quickly shut it again when she gave him a glare that could barely melt metal. She opened the pages of her book and opened the vial of dirt to pour it onto her hands before closing her eyes.

“Dii veteribus placuit coniungere praeterito praesenti animo!” the woman recited in a booming, echoing voice. As she ended the chant, she threw the dirt over Victor’s head - much to his utter horror - and then looked at him expectantly.

“What are you doing? I just wanted to—”

“Did it work? Do you feel different?” she asked excitedly.

“I feel like I’ve had dirt thrown all over me,” Victor snapped grumpily and lifted a hand to brush the dirt out of his silver hair. “If this is how you treat all your customers I’m not surprised that it’s so empty in here!”

“Hmm, maybe I did something wrong, but my pronunciation was perfect…” She glanced down at the book again and lifted it to the nose, inspecting the page.

It was too late though. Victor Nikiforov had stormed out of the store without so much as a goodbye. His face was crumpled in an expression of disgust as he walked the streets of Detroit, still trying to get the dirt out of his hair. He was so focused on the lumps of brown earth crushed in his hair that he actually walked into a member of the public. He apologised and resolved to leave his hair alone for now. Instead, he would hurry home, take a shower, and forget about this witch nonsense.

***

In the shower, Victor lathered his hair with twice the amount of shampoo than what he usually used and lamented his failure. _I just wanted to surprise Yuuri,_ he thought sadly as he pushed suds through his silky locks. _He deserves something special, something magical. I can’t believe I’m so stumped. I’m usually great at giving gifts! Everyone says so!_ Yet, he couldn’t come up with any kind of gift that would prove to Yuuri how wonderful he was inside and out. He wanted to show Yuuri that he had every part of him. He wanted Yuuri to understand that Victor’s soul belonged to him now and every moment of the rest of their lives would be special, merely because he had Yuuri by his side.

“But how?” he groaned as the hot water beat down on the pale skin of his back.

All of a sudden, Victor began to feel lightheaded. He pressed a hand to his forehead as his vision began to blur. His legs grew weak and began to tremble. He knelt down in the shower quickly before he fell as a huge weight hit his chest. It felt like something was trying to tear him apart from the inside and he cried out in pain as it grew more and more intense. His hands flailed and tried to grip at the wet tiles surrounding him, but there was nowhere he could hold onto.

“What is…” he began but failed to finish as one last pang of pain ripped through him before he finally collapsed to the floor. His head was still feeling strange, but there was no more pain. After a moment or two, he pushed himself up to stand once more and shakily shut off the water. When he turned around and opened his eyes, his mouth fell open in shock.

Standing and staring bewildered at him from the centre of the bathroom was Victor’s younger self. His hair was still long and reached down to his waist. His build was still a little petite and undermuscled. He couldn’t have been older than seventeen. Victor threw open the door to the shower and approached the other Victor with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What are you? How did you get here?” he questioned. He reached for the heated rail and wrapped his waist with a towel.

“I… I…” the younger man began to say but stuttered over his words as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. “I don’t even know where here is! Why am I naked?” he cried, panicking. He had a strong Russian accent and Victor frowned at him.

“What’s your name?” Victor questioned with narrow eyes.

“I’m Victor Nikiforov and I’m a figure skater and… and… Whatever you want from me, I don’t have any money!”

“You can’t be Victor, I’m Victor.”

The teenager scoffed. “As if, you’re old and it looks like you’re balding on top—”

“You little…” Victor began and then took a deep breath. “Okay, okay,” he continued and scrubbed a hand through his wet hair before he spoke again. “If you’re really Victor, you’ll be able to tell me exactly what we were doing on our 16th birthday when Yakov walked in on us in our hotel room?”

The younger man went bright red and instantly Victor knew it was him, but he still waited patiently for an answer. “Well?”

“We were… We were masturbating with our fingers up our ass,” the young boy whispered as the blush spread down his neck and to his chest. “Do you believe me now? Can I have some clothes now?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Victor told him as he back to reality. “I’m not going to have anything that will fit you though, we’ll have to look through Yuuri’s things.”

“Yura is here?” the young Victor asked.

“No, not Yura,” Victor replied with a wide smile. “Yuuri,” he told him and elongated the vowel sound.

“Who is Yuuri?” young Victor repeated in a broken voice.

At that moment, Victor Nikiforov came up with the best birthday present ever.

***

When Yuuri arrived back home, he felt beat. He’d been busy practising all day in spite of the fact that it was his birthday. Victor had told him he had a few things to take care of and needed Yuuri out of the house until at least 2 PM to get something ready. After Yuuri had made him promise he wasn’t planning a surprise party, the Japanese skater had made himself scarce, leaving Victor to do… whatever it was he wanted to do.

So, at precisely 3:02 PM when Yuuri closed the door behind him, he was surprised when the living room was dark and empty. He peered around the familiar space and turned the light on to reveal nothingness. He pouted. It wasn’t fair that he had gone all day without Victor, now his boyfriend still wasn’t home?

“Victor?” Yuuri called out curiously, but he received no reply. Devastated, Yuuri made his way to the bedroom to drop his practise clothes. When he opened the door, however, his jaw dropped. The entirety of his bedroom was filled in a glow of candlelight. The bed was covered in rose petals and some delicate, orchestral music was emanating from the small stereo they kept in the corner.

“Victor?” Yuuri called once more, his eyes shining with delight at the prospect of whatever his boyfriend had planned. “Are you here?”

“We’re in here,” came Victor’s sing-songy voice from the direction of the bathroom, followed by the sound of water splashing.

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Yuuri called back, puzzled as he stepped in the direction of their en-suite. “I thought Makkachin was with Yuri and Otabek tonight?”

Then, as Yuuri pushed the door open, his mouth dropped open at the sight. Victor was sat naked in a sweet-smelling bubble bath sipping on champagne and looking every bit as gorgeous as ever. Yet, Yuuri couldn’t tear his eyes away for a whole other reason.

Victor wasn’t alone.

All Yuuri could see from his position at the door was a pale torso poking out from the bubbles. “Um… Victor… Who is this?” Yuuri muttered. “I love you, but I remember telling you explicitly that I don’t want to share you…” They’d had a conversation very early in their relationship where Yuuri had fervently declined any threesomes. He already had to share Victor with the entire world. He wanted some parts of their relationship to be private.

“Surprise, Yuuri!” he said with a stunning smile as he sat up from where he was lounging and crooked his finger at the man, urging him to come closer with a come hither motion. “I want to introduce you to someone.” He completely ignored Yuuri’s stunned expression, far too excited about what he had planned. Yuuri followed his boyfriend's command and he had to stop, rubbing at his eyes as though he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Привет (hello), Yuuri,” the young silver-haired man greeted, his Russian accent prominent. He leant on the edge of the bath as he looked up at the Japanese man through his long, luscious lashes.

“Is that…? No, it can’t be,” Yuuri mumbled in astonishment. “Victor, did you hire a lookalike? You should have asked me first, I don’t think I’m comfortable—”

“Not a lookalike.” The man shook his head, a mischievous smile on his face. “Look closer, Yuuri,” he encouraged, and the younger Victor nodded.

“You’re so beautiful… Victor has told me so much about you, about how you love me so much, that you would do anything for me.” He stared up at Yuuri with an adoring expression on his face, as if it was him who was looking at something mystical instead of the other way around. “I always dreamt that I would find someone like you…”

_There’s no way. That can’t be…_

“That hair…” Yuuri whispered in awe as his eyes wandered down the stranger's silver locks. It looked just like Victor’s hair when he was younger, just after his senior debut. Yuuri had a poster buried in his closet somewhere of Victor after his 17th birthday, looking just like this. The stranger had the same eyes, the same nose, the same wide smile. Yuuri would recognise his boyfriend and idol anywhere. This was unequivocally and impossibly a younger version of Victor.

“How?” Yuuri spluttered, his brow coming together as he stood there shocked. “You’re both Victor. You're… Where did you come from? How did you do this?”

“Happy Birthday, Yuuri,” the older Victor said, a heart-shaped smile in place. “I went to the magic shop that you told me about. I couldn’t think of what to get you for your special day, so I got you myself.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop staring between the two of them. He could barely handle one naked Victor Nikiforov. How on Earth was he going to cope with the sight of two? “I think I’m going to faint,” he muttered as heat rose in his cheeks and his heart raced. This was too much.

“But Yuuri, Victor promised that you’d fuck me,” the younger Victor said with a pout. “Don’t you want you to take my virginity?” he asked, looking up at him innocently.

Yuuri’s eyes bulged out of their sockets and his eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. “You want me to take your… your what?” the Japanese man stuttered out.

“My virginity,” he replied like it was obvious. “I’m only seventeen, Yuuri. In my timeline, I’ve never touched anyone before and Victor tells me you are a very generous lover. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity.”

Victor looked positively ecstatic. “He’s right, Yuuri. It’s only fair after all, you gave me your virginity, isn’t it great that I can return the favour?”

“I want you too,” the young Victor said, looking up at Yuuri a little shyly. “You might have to show me what to do, though. Maybe you could talk me through fucking you?”

All the blood from Yuuri’s cheeks raced down south at those words. The thought of having a young, beautiful, innocent Victor in his bed was like something out of his teenage wet dreams. Ever since he was young, he’d dreamed of being with Victor—every version of Victor. From a long-haired, bright-eyed debut skater to the accomplished Olympian he now dated. He’d never once wished for anything more. He’d never wished for their love story to change or for them to meet any earlier, but seeing the young, naive Victor before him, soapy, wet, and gorgeous, Yuuri couldn’t help but throb with desire.

“You… You really want to have sex with me?” he asked, self-conscious despite the fact that the older Victor had fucked him countless times already. It was different now though. This wouldn’t be the familiar Victor he was used to. This one was delicate and pure. Everything would be different between them.

“Well, Victor said that in the future you love me very much, that you’ve been in love with me for a long time. I like the idea of my first time being with someone who cares about me, who thinks I’m special. It’s nice to know I have something to look forward too.”

Yuuri was overwhelmed by the idea of showing the younger man just how good he could have it in their future. Just how much he could enjoy being with Yuuri and how much Yuuri could make him come. The thought of being Victor’s first was a heady idea. Yuuri felt completely intoxicated by the honour of staking his claim over his beloved. He would be the first. Everyone after that wouldn't matter. Yuuri would be his first and his last.

Finally, the Japanese skater nodded. “I’ll do it.”

“Really?” the young man asked, looking up at him hopefully.

Yuuri blushed again but swallowed down his anxiety and troubles. He could do this for both Victor and himself. “I want to. I want you, Victor. Every single part of you.”

The young Victor glanced towards the older Victor who nodded at him encouragingly. He blushed and unsurely held his hand out to Yuuri, asking for assistance to stand. Yuuri closed the space between them and finally, he grabbed his smaller hand. He was real. All of this was real.

Then Victor stood, exposing himself to Yuuri with a shy bite to his bottom lip. He was smaller than Victor was now, both in height and stature, but he was toned and his skin the same beautiful pale hue it had always been. His hair cascaded around his body, the silver trails seeming to frame him.

“Wow, you’re so beautiful,” Yuuri told him as he reached out to cup the teenager’s face. He leaned in with a small smile and pressed a gentle kiss to Victor’s lips. They were still just as soft and plump as he was used it. It reminded him that this was still his boyfriend. This was still his lover. This person was his everything. Yuuri had been blessed to be able to be with two versions of his beloved at once and he wasn’t going to waste it.

“We should get you dried off and take you back to the bedroom,” Yuuri encouraged as he drew back. “Are you excited, Vitya?”

“You should be,” Victor told his younger self as he reached for a towel and wrapped him up in it. “Yuuri’s quite the catch.” He winked at Yuuri, delighting in the way he flushed.

The two of them dried themselves, Victor taking his time to help his younger self, admiring the way he had once looked. It was strange to be able to touch himself this way, but he liked it. There was something erotic in the simple way he swept the towel over his skin, the younger man must have thought so too because he looked up at Victor knowingly. The two of them different, yet so much the same.

“Come, my darlings,” Victor said once they were finally done. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” He led the way, still completely naked and throwing a filthy look over his shoulder. Once he was in the room, he sat on the end of the bed and his younger self followed, bouncing slightly as he dove onto the bed.

“Come on, Yuuri, you haven’t changed your mind, have you?” the young Victor asked, pouting at him again as he crawled to the edge of the bed.

Yuuri stood at the entrance of the door. “Of course not,” he replied with a broad smile. “I just need to get something first.” He walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Inside, Yuuri found exactly what he needed. He retrieved a tube of lube and returned to the bed, facing his two Victors.

Yuuri dropped the lube onto the bed in front of the youngest Victor and grinned. “You’ll be needing this,” he told him. “Have you ever used it on yourself before?” As he spoke, Yuuri reached up and pulled his t-shirt off, a predatory glint in his eyes as he watched the two silver-haired beauties sitting naked before him. What a sight.

“N-no,” he answered nervously. “Will you show me?”

“Of course, baby boy,” Yuuri told him with a smirk. “First, can you help me with this?” The man indicated the belt buckle of his jeans.

The long-haired teen gasped softly at the suggestion. He scooted to the end of the bed, his young body already excited, his cock already hard as he reached for Yuuri’s belt. His hands shook slightly as he eagerly unbuckled it, his big blue eyes wide as he watched his own hands.

“That’s it, unzip them,” Victor encouraged, savouring the look on Yuuri’s face.

The teen did as he was told, undoing the button and then slowly unzipping them. He grabbed the material, looking up at Yuuri as he pulled them down. Yuuri helped him, taking them off the rest of the way. “Am I allowed?” He looked at Yuuri for assurance as he reached for the man’s boxers, the last remaining piece of material hiding Yuuri’s body from him.

“Of course, Vitya,” Yuuri encouraged with a slight incline of his head. “You’re being such a good boy for me.” The young man gasped at the praise, soaking it up and nodding. “Take them off and let me show you how hard you make me.” His eyes flickered over to the older Victor for a moment and he grinned when he noticed he was hard and waiting too.

“What did you have in mind for your older self?” he asked, his interested peaked. “Are you going to watch me ride your seventeen-year-old self?”

“I’ve got a lot of plans for you tonight. But first, we need to get you nice and wet and ready for us, don’t we, маленький (little one)?” He grinned at his younger self. They had already discussed what was on the table for the evening and both of them agreed, seeing eye to eye on exactly what should happen tonight.

“Да (yes), we have so many ideas and there are so many things I want to try…” the young man trailed off and Victor leant forward and kissed Yuuri deeply as his younger self finally pulled his boxers down.

“Fuck,” Yuuri gasped against Victor’s mouth as his aching cock sprung free. It slapped a little against his belly and the tip was already leaking pre-come. “I don’t think I can survive two of you,” Yuuri admittedly breathily. “One is hard enough.”

He kissed his boyfriend again, slipping his tongue deep inside Victor’s mouth before pulling out and turning to the younger man. With a smile, Yuuri leaned down to mouth hungrily at the teenager, his lips pressing wet and sloppily against him. He responded enthusiastically, kissing Yuuri with the kind of eagerness that came from being young and desperate.

“Are you really going to let me fuck you?” he gasped out between his kisses, gripping at Yuuri, his small hands clamped on the older man’s shoulders. “I want to fuck you, пожалуйста (please)?”

“Settle down, дорогой (darling),” Viktor told him as the two men separated, their foreheads rested together, both of them breathing heavily. “There is no hurry here, Yuuri isn’t going anywhere, see?” He grabbed Yuuri’s right hand with his own, linking their fingers together and then kissing over their golden rings.

The young man gasped at the sight. “You want to marry me?” He dragged his eyes over Yuuri, taking in everything about him and groaning. “That really turns me on.” He bit his lip and looked at Victor in disbelief that this was going to be his life.

Victor laughed at the response. “Yes, Yuuri is very special to us, маленький (little one), so we have to treat him well. Lie down, Yuuri.”

Yuuri was a little startled at the thought of laying down and being completely at the mercy of the two men in front of him, but there was no way he was going to resist. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Yuuri’s heart was racing and his palms were sweating. He already knew he’d remember this night for the rest of his life.

“Whatever you want, Vitya,” Yuuri purred and crawled up the bed in between the two Victors on his hands and knees. He wiggled his hips a little teasingly. “How do you want me? On my front or my back?”

“I want to see your face, and your cock, so on your back,” the younger Victor answered and Victor nodded.

“That’s it, любить (love),” he said, “on your back and knees up to your shoulders,” he ordered, a smirk on his face.

Yuuri did as he was instructed, flipping over onto his back with his head pressed against the wood of the headboard. Tiny rose petals were pressing soft kisses against his skin and Yuuri couldn’t believe this was really his life. He gripped his knees and pulled them upwards until he was bent in half. His hole and cock were completely exposed and vulnerable in this position, but that only turned Yuuri on more.

“What do you think, Victor?” Yuuri asked, staring intently at the younger version of his lover. “Do you like what you see?”

The young man was flushed red and staring unashamedly at the sight before him. He glanced away to look at Yuuri when he asked him the question. “Y-you’re really beautiful,” he managed to get out.

“Mmm,” Victor moaned, running his hands up the back of Yuuri’s thighs. “He is most definitely delicious to look at, and delicious to taste,” he said, leaning forward and licking a cheeky stripe on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. “Would you like a taste?” he asked, turning to his younger self. He nodded and unsurely leant forward, waiting for Victor. The two of them repeated the action and they felt Yuuri’s thighs twitch slightly at the teasing behaviour.

Victor slowly licked and kissed a path down to Yuuri’s hole, the young man shadowing his every move, mirroring him and learning from the older man. Victor swiped the flat over his tongue over the sensitive place and an answering swipe met him. Curiously, Victor opened his eyes and touched the tongue with his own. The young man gasped but didn’t pull away as they tangled together, both rubbing against Yuuri’s hole as they tongue kissed, mouths open and dirty.

Yuuri’s hole was getting soaked with saliva as the two of them worked him open, tongues licking and pressing against him, the dual stimulation driving him crazy. “Oh God, don’t stop,” Yuuri cried as his hands shook from the effort of holding his knees up.

Both Victors moaned, turned on at kissing and touching each other and Yuuri at the same time. “That’s it, good boy, get him nice and wet, lick him wide open,” Victor was sure to encourage the other man.

“Tastes so good,” he moaned in response, eagerly fucking his tongue into Yuuri’s hole. “Feels so good.”

The sensations were overwhelming Yuuri’s entire body. His face was flushed red and sweat was beginning to pool at the back of his neck. He wanted to rock his hips to encourage the Victors, but it was hard from this position. All Yuuri was really capable of was lying back and taking it.

“Please,” he whimpered, his toes curling in pleasure. “I’m going to come like this if you don’t stop. It’s so much, Vitya. It feels so good…”

Victor pulled away and let the young man take over and completely bury his face into Yuuri’s ass as he ate him out. Victor brushed his long silver locks out the way so he could watch him properly, wrapping the length around his hand and then very gently tugging on it, taking advantage of what he knew about his own body. The young Victor moaned uncontrollably against Yuuri and his eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Yuuri desperately turned on.

“Then come for us, Yuuri,” Victor replied. “Show Vitya how well you can come from his tongue alone. Isn’t he doing such a good job making you sloppy wet for his virgin cock?” he asked. “He’s looking at you so prettily, Yuuri. Surely you can’t say no to that face?” Victor carried on, committing the sight of Yuuri at his younger self’s mercy to his memory as he sent his boyfriend spiralling closer to orgasming from his tongue alone.

The younger Victor was feverishly lavishing Yuuri’s hole with attention. Every lick, swipe, and press of his tongue was a little sloppy and amateur, but it was wet and warm and everything Yuuri enjoyed. With one last shiver and a moan of Victor’s name, Yuuri was coming all over himself, messing up his stomach and chest with his hot sticky come.

“F-fuck,” he whimpered and then gasped as the aftershocks rang through him. The tongue at his hole didn’t stop though and the oversensitivity of it was divine. Yuuri so loved being teased and taunted like this. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face as the continued pressure against his rim moved to a more painful side of pleasure.

“I-I’m ready, I want to ride you,” Yuuri rushed to say as he came down from his high a little winded. “Just a little lube on the inside and you’ll be able to slide right in, Vitya.”

“No, no, Yuuri,” Victor scolded. “We are doing to take our time with you tonight. We’ve got to make sure young Victor here gets the full experience. How about you slip some fingers inside him, маленький (little one).”

The young boy pulled away, his face wrecked and sopping wet from rimming Yuuri and he stared down at Yuuri’s softening cock and come painted stomach in amazement. “O-okay…” he said, before gently pushing one finger inside of him. This he had some practice with, having fingered himself many times and it was obvious by the way he knew to be cautious, yet his finger was curious as he slowly watched it disappear in and out of the Japanese man, looking for the sweet spot which would drive him insane.

“You’re almost there,” Yuuri told him, guiding the younger man with slight movements of his hips. “Just a little deeper and then you’ll…” Yuuri trailed off with a loud moan as the eager teenager began pushing deeper and deeper inside him. “Hang on, I’ll show you.” Yuuri dropped a hand between his legs, grabbing the lube and drizzling some on his fingers messily. Then he pushed in his forefinger next to Victor’s and the stretch made him howl. His head falling back and his eyes closing tight.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so full,” Yuuri moaned and began to press in deeper inside himself. He guided Victor’s finger deeper, then crooked it a little. After a little rubbing and swirling, Yuuri cried out loudly. “Victor, yes! Right there!”

The young man followed his guidance, trying to imitate what he had been shown, his confidence growing quickly as he watched Yuuri coming apart under the mutual touch until eventually, Yuuri removed his hand, letting the more inexperienced man take over. Yuuri’s cock was already starting to harden again, twitching against his abs and both Victor’s couldn’t tear their eyes away. The younger Victor stared at Yuuri in wonderment.

“That’s it, good boy, you can add more fingers, he can take it,” Victor said, and then leant to kiss Yuuri.

“Does that feel good, my darling? His fingers stretching your hole. Did you dream about this when you were that age? Me fingering you, me opening you up so I could fuck you?”

“Yes, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned and spread his legs wide, begging the younger Victor to push in impossibly further. It was incredible, but Yuuri needed more. He wanted to be stuffed full. He wanted to feel the young Victor buried deep inside him, to have his come spilt inside him, and to take his virginity for himself.

“I’ve always wanted you, ever since I started getting crushes,” the Japanese man continued in a mumble as pleasure washed over him. “You were my first crush. My last. My everything. I wanted to give you everything. I touched myself for the first time looking at a picture of you, Vitya. I’ve never wanted anyone but you.”

Though he was talking to Victor, Yuuri found both Victors suddenly above him and staring at him wide-eyed and incredibly happy. “Yuuri, oh my god,” the younger man was babbling as he leaned in, kissing him deeply as he fingers continued to work inside him, pinning Yuuri with his smaller body, suddenly acting ravenous as they kissed. “I never imagined… fuck, that’s so hot…” he babbled. He slipped another finger inside him, three fingers now pressing deep inside him, stretching him and massaging his sweet spot.

Victor was no better and fought for dominance against his younger self, gently kissing up the side of Yuuri’s face, his jaw and down his neck, and sneaking kisses on his mouth when he had the chance. “I love you so much, Yuuri,” he whispered. “I can’t wait to watch you finally have your dream come true. For us to share this experience.”

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” the young Victor moaned. “C-can I?”

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri managed to say between breathy gasps as he dropped his knees back down and stretched his legs out. He flipped himself over, pulling Victor’s fingers out as he did so, until he was on his hands and knees for the young man. Yuuri arched his back an stuck his plump, firm ass out for the two Victors. He couldn’t wait to experience this, to experience a young, wide-eyed Victor fucking him for the first time.

“You’ve already done such a good job opening me up and preparing me for your virgin cock, Vitya,” Yuuri praised in a low whisper. He looked back over his shoulder, pushing his hair back and tossing his glasses to the nightstand. He was in total ‘Eros’ mode now as his desire only deepened. “Won’t you take me, baby boy? I promise to make you feel better than you’ve ever felt in your life.”

The young man looked towards Victor for approval who nodded. “That’s great, маленький (little one), just line up like so…” He came behind his smaller self, pressing their bodies together and guiding him where to position himself. He sneaked a hand around to his cock and the young Victor moaned as it was tightly gripped. Victor lined up his cock, pressing the head against Yuuri’s throbbing, wet hole as the young man trembled, his hands finding their way to Yuuri’s hips. He squeezed them tight. With a gentle nudge of his hips against his younger self’s ass, Victor controlled the pace as he pushed him forward, sinking the other man’s cock into the tight heat.

“Good boy, nice and slow,” Victor whispered into his ear.

The young man groaned. “Блядь (fuck), О, пожалуйста (oh please), he feels so good,” he cried, trembling as he struggled to stay still.

Victor let go of the young man’s cock and gripped his hips instead. “All the way, push deep inside,” he said, his own cock rubbing against his ass, almost jealous that he had to wait his turn to fuck Yuuri.

“Oh God, Victor,” Yuuri moaned as he buried his face into the pillow beneath him. “God, you feel so good, just like always. I want you so bad. I want to feel you move inside me. Please?” Impatient, Yuuri rocked back a little onto the younger man’s cock and gripped the sheets tight in his fists as he felt the teenaged Victor’s cock rub against his insides. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I can’t feel the other Victor, though,” Yuuri whined breathlessly. “Please, I want to feel you both. I love you both so much.”

“Yuuri,” he moaned and left his younger self to tentatively start to move his hips, trying to meet Yuuri’s greedy pace. He appeared next to where Yuuri was steadily being fucked into the pillow. “How does he feel, my darling? Is it so good to finally full of his cock? Here, let’s fill you up more, open wide.” He grinned and grabbed his leaking dick. “I want you to suck me.”

The request made Yuuri moan even louder. He shakily lifted his head from the pillow, struggling even more now as the younger Victor’s confidence grew and he began to fuck into the tight heat of Yuuri’s ass harder and faster now. Once his head was free from the fabric, Yuuri looked at his fiance with half-lidded chocolate brown eyes. They were blown wide with lust and he licked his lips at the sight of Victor’s thick, hard cock. What a treat to be able to be fucked by Victor and get to taste him at the same time.

Yuuri leaned forwards a little until he could wrap his plump, spit-slick lips around the head of his lover’s cock. He groaned at the feeling. He didn’t even have to move very much since every time the younger Victor thrust deep within him, Yuuri was jerked forwards, further onto the older Victor’s cock. He was being used so pleasantly for Victor and he loved every second of it.

Victor sank his fingers into Yuuri’s hair, pushing it out of his face as he started to thrust into his mouth. The three of them were quickly finding a rhythm together, their voices mixing together as they moaned uncontrollably at the sensations running through them.

“Yuuri, I-I can’t keep this up, I’m gonna come,” the young skater moaned, snapping his hips roughly against Yuuri’s ass, the lewd sound filling their bedroom.

“Mmmm,” Victor moaned. “That’s it, fuck him until you come inside him.”

“W-wait,” Yuuri mumbled as he pulled off of Victor’s cock, his mouth dripping with pre-come and saliva. Without any warning, he pulled forward until young Victor’s cock slipped out of his ass with a groan of disappointment from the teenager. Then Yuuri spun around and pushed down on his chest until the long-haired Victor’s back hit the mattress. He stared up at Yuuri with wide, searching eyes.

“I told you I wanted to ride you,” Yuuri reminded him with a grin before he crawled up the young man’s body and hovered over his crotch. “I want you to feel just how much I adore you, how much I’d do for you, how much I enjoy being with you like this. Victor, you’re my only one.”

With those words, Yuuri reached down to grab the wet cock beneath him and lined it up to his ass. In one swift push downwards, Yuuri buried Victor’s cock back inside his ass until he was balls deep. Yuuri’s head fell back and he moaned loudly and unabashedly.

“Fuck, your hard cock is perfect for my ass. I can’t believe how good it feels,” Yuuri rambled as his hands moved up the young Victor’s body. He could trace every line with a practised hand, but this was slightly different. Victor was a little bit smaller, a little thinner. “I wonder if you still like this even when you’re younger,” Yuuri mused as he reached up to finger at Victor’s nipples. “So beautiful. So pink and perky against your white skin, Vitya. The most perfect masterpiece I’ve ever seen.”

The young Victor cried out and squirmed under the foreign stimulation, clearly having not discovered that about himself yet.

Victor came behind Yuuri, straddling his younger self’s thighs behind his fiance. He circled his arms around him, holding him close and forcing him to slow down as he rode the teenager. “That’s it sweetheart, easy,” he whispered into his ear, slowly kissing down his neck. He grabbed Yuuri’s cock, slowly jerking the hot length in his fist. “It feels like you are about to burst,” he said with a groan. “So hot in my hand.”

“трахать его, тяжело (fuck him, hard),” Victor said, peering over Yuuri’s shoulder to look down at the man who was fucking his fiance. The two Victors locked eyes and Yuuri ground down on his cock slowly, controlled by Victor, and powerless to the Russian words as they were uttered hotly against his skin. His head flopped back against Victor’s shoulder as he moaned out loud, breathy gasps falling from his lips as the younger Victor thrust up into him, his dick rubbing torturously against Yuuri’s prostate. “посмотри, как он выглядит, принимая наш член (look how pretty he looks taking our cock),” Victor continued.

“так красиво (so pretty),” he cried, his face open in pleasure and his hands squinching in the sheets around him, feeling completely lost.

Yuuri was completely and utterly lost to the touch of these two beautiful men. He could feel the older Victor’s hard cock pressing against the small of his back from behind while he rubbed and thumbed at Yuuri’s own aching member. Then there was the beautiful teenager underneath him whose gorgeous, long hair was splayed out across the white sheets. A few red rose petals had mingled in with the silver, it was a beautiful sight.

Yuuri continued to bounce up and down, riding the cock inside him slowly and thoroughly. He made sure every thrust was as deep inside as possible and that the head of the young Victor’s cock was rubbing against his sweet spot every time.

“You’re both so beautiful,” Yuuri purred, reaching his hand back to grip his fiance’s short, grey hair in his hands and clinging tight. “I wish I could have you both inside me at once. I want you both so badly.”

Both Victors moaned at the suggestion and exchanged a knowing look. “We can do that, my darling.” Victor smirked into Yuuri’s neck as he let go of his cock and instead, put a little space between them. Victor grabbed the teenagers cock, feeling around Yuuri’s stretched hole where he was breached with it, rubbing at the sensitive skin. “I could put my fingers in your right now, get your hole nice and loose for my cock. We could fuck you so good. Completely fill you with our come,” he said, feeling a little breathless at the idea.

“Yes, please,” the teenager agreed, stilling his hips to let Victor’s curious fingers continue on their pursuit.

“It’s not going to fit,” Yuuri protested as he felt the intrusion of Victor’s thick, long fingers inside. “It’s too much. I’ve never had something so big before, Victor…” Yuuri was trying to think rationally, but honestly, he’d never wanted something more in his life. His hands scrambled for the lube that was lying discarded on the bed. He dumped a load onto his hand and then reached between his legs to get his asshole and the young Victor’s cock even sloppier and wet. If he was even going to attempt this, he’d need to be more much relaxed and slicker.

“We-we can try, if you think you can do it…” Yuuri said in a shaky, overstimulated voice. He was sweating like crazy from the exertion of fucking alongside the heat of the two bodies he was sandwiched between.

“Of course we can do it, мой дорогой (my darling), I would never hurt you,” Victor assured him.

“Me neither, we can be gentle,” the young Victor told him, leaning up onto his elbows to gaze at Yuuri, and to watch Victor’s hand fumbling between himself and Yuuri.

Victor was careful pushed his fingers inside him, he could feel the resistance and didn’t want to hurt his fiance. “You’re doing such a good job, I love you so much. I can’t wait to fuck you, Yuuri. I’m at my limit.”

“Your limit?” Yuuri asked as he gasped, Victor’s fingers pressing excitedly inside him. Yuuri had never felt so full, it was incredible. The Japanese man fell forwards a little as his thighs shuddered and gave way. He had to brace himself on the mattress, hovering above the younger Victor. He decided since he was already like this anyway to lean down and mouth at Victor’s neck and collarbone. The skin was so soft and smelled pleasantly of soap and bubble bath. Yuuri could have buried himself there forever.

“Fuck, please, Victor,” he whispered breathily against the pale, creamy skin he was kissing. “I want you inside me so bad.”

“You’re still so tight, fuck,” he moaned. He leant back, admiring the sight of Yuuri’s sopping wet hole. “Do you want to try?” he asked, “I can be slow.”

“Y-yes,” Yuuri stuttered and let out a quiet moan. “Please, Victor, take me.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” he said, rubbing his hands comfortingly over Yuuri. “Keep him distracted, маленький (little one),” Victor said, as he removed his fingers and lined himself up.

The teenager nodded, and framed Yuuri’s face with his hand, gazing up at him. “You are so stupidly attractive,” he said, smiling up at him. “I can hardly believe I get to do this with you,” he whispered, looking at the Japanese man sincerely before he closed the space between them and kissed him again.

Yuuri’s hands threaded through the younger Victor’s hair as they kissed, admiring the silky soft locks as he moved his lips eagerly. “I’ve always loved this hair,” he whispered against the young man’s lips. “You look so beautiful like this, Vitya. I’m the lucky one here.”

Meanwhile, Victor was busy, very gradually pushing his swollen cock against Yuuri. The head very slowly breached him, stretching him to the limit. He was almost unbearably tight and Victor gripped his hips tight. He could feel both the other men freeze as he started to push all the way inside.

“Is this okay?” Victor asked, between gasps of breath. “Блядь (fuck), Yuuri.” He scrambled to reach for his fiance’s hand and grab it to link their fingers together. He stopped moving, his forehead resting against his lover’s back.

“It’s so much,” Yuuri whined as he felt Victor’s cock push deeper and deeper into his tight, needy hole. He’d never taken so much at once. He’d never felt so delightfully stretched before, but there was no pain. It just fuelled his desire for more. “It’s a lot, but it’ll be okay I think. Just give me a moment to get used to it.”

“Okay, мед (honey), I love you,” Victor mumbled, struggling to hold it together.

His younger self wasn’t finding it much easier, his breath was coming shakily as he gripped at Yuuri, quietly whining. He buried his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “It’s so much, I feel so close to the edge, I’m not sure if I can keep still anymore.”

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, a long drawn out sound as he slowly started to move. “Please, is it good?” he asked. He could no longer keep still. Both Victors began to roll their hips, their movements encouraging each other as both their cocks slid together inside Yuuri.

Yuuri couldn’t answer though. He couldn’t do anything but moan as he was pressed so close to both of the Victors, completely covered by them both front and back. When they moved together inside him, Yuuri felt like he was going to explode. A loud gasp fell from his lips and he slowly began to rock his ass back into the feeling of the two dicks pushing deep inside him.

“S’good,” he finally managed to say as he collapsed a little onto the younger man beneath him. His forehead was resting against Victor’s chest and Yuuri was struggling to breathe. “It feels so good, please don’t stop. I need you so much. Please,” he begged as he took in a few shaky breaths.

“Блядь (fuck), yes, Yuuri,” he moaned. Mouthing messily at his back, he smothered him in kisses as he started to fuck him, slowly growing more confident. It wasn’t long before he realised that Yuuri could take it, and Victor felt invigorated at the sounds his partner was making, each sound encouraging him to move harder and faster. Yuuri’s cries started coming loud and out of control as the two Victor’s hips snapped against him rough, deep and hard.

Yuuri reached down between their bodies and rubbed his own aching hard cock that was begging for some friction. It was an incredible feeling and as soon as thumbed at his slit, Yuuri could feel the pressure of his orgasm build low in his belly. He let out a little whimper and his eyes squeezed close again. He could barely contain himself, but he didn’t want this to end.

So, Yuuri squeezed the base of his cock, trying desperately to stave off his own orgasm as long as he could. He then began to trail kisses down the beautiful young Victor’s chest, laving his tongue of his nipples and enjoying the way it made Victor squirm. He couldn’t wait to watch the love of his life orgasm for the very first time with someone else.

“D-does it feel good for you, baby boy?” Yuuri whispered against his skin. “I want your first time to be perfect.”

“Y-Yuuri,” he whined, looking up at him desperately, his face and chest flushed under the attention. “Feel’s so good.” He bit his lip, his face scrunching up in pleasure. “I-I can’t wait to meet you, I’m gonna love you so much. T-this is amazing… K-kiss me?” he begged. “Пожалуйста (please)?”

Yuuri couldn’t ignore that request. He pushed himself up with as much effort as he could and pressed his lips open-mouthed and wild against him. His tongue pressed feverishly into Victor’s mouth and he encouraged him to rub his tongue against Yuuri’s. When he broke away for air, Yuuri kept his mouth pressing to Victor’s and whispered, “Come for me please, Vitya.”

He panted against his mouth. “Yuuri,” he moaned, “Inside?” he asked, looking at him desperately. “I’m going to come inside.” He gasped, his voice becoming whiny as his orgasm started to build. “I can’t stop it!”

“Yes, yes, come inside me like a good boy,” Yuuri purred with a grin. He had forgotten that the younger, inexperienced Victor wouldn’t know he could come inside Yuuri’s ass whenever he liked. It was the reason the lovers never used condoms. Yuuri enjoyed the feeling of being filled with come—Victor’s come.

Victor’s eyes fell shut, unable to hold it together any longer as the two more experienced, older men, managed to take him to pieces. He came, his hips uncontrollably thrust upwards and he buried himself in deep and flooded his future lover with his hot come.

“That’s it,” Yuuri encouraged in between moans, kissing Victor deeply through his orgasm. “You’re so good for me. I’m so glad you enjoyed yourself.” He kissed Victor’s chin, jaw, and neck. He couldn’t let go of this pure, innocent version of his lover. It was too damn cute.

“Yuuri, Yuuri…” He panted, looking at him through a haze of lust and afterglow, oversensitive as Victor continued to thrust against his softening cock. The force of his thrusts forced the young man’s cock out, the teenagers come dripping from his hole. He moaned. The change of angle allowed him to unsurely reach between them and try to help Yuuri palm at his cock.

“Come here,” Victor gasped, grabbing Yuuri roughly and pulling him up, pressing their bodies together so he could fuck into him hard, hammering in his sloppy loose hole relentlessly in an attempt to get them both off.

“Mmmm,” the teenager moaned, watching his older self reduce Yuuri into a crying mess with a practised ease that he was excited to share with the man one day. Unable to help himself, he sat up and took the head of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth, sucking him down at he stared up at Yuuri with his big blue eyes. He moaned at the feeling of Yuuri’s hard cock filling his mouth, the sensation of the silky hard skin rubbing against the soft insides of his mouth, the taste of soap and precome, and the burning hot feel of him was all so much to register at once. He could feel Yuuri throb on his tongue as he swept it on the underside of his cock. He looked up at him, moaning around his mouthful, silently begging the Japanese man to come down his throat.

There wasn’t anything else Katsuki Yuuri could do at this point. He was being brutally pounded by his fiance, his thick, hard cock pushing deep inside the wet needy hole while another version of his fiance had his mouth full of Yuuri’s cock. No matter where he looked or where he thrust, there was Victor. It was the best experience he’d ever had. There was nothing better than Victor Nikiforov… except two Victor Nikiforovs.

“Victor, Victor, Victor,” Yuuri rambled before falling into mumbled Japanese as his climax built quickly. Before he could even think to pull out, Yuuri was coming all down the younger man’s throat. His cock was pushed in as far as it could go and Victor’s cheeks bulged with it. Saliva and come were dripping from the inexperienced man’s mouth, but he didn’t seem to care. It turned Yuuri on more than he’d care to admit.

“F-fuck,” he moaned as he felt Victor still ramming into him from behind. “God, Victor, I love you, I love you so much.” Yuuri’s tears were falling steadily down his face from the overstimulation and the emotion he felt. He couldn’t believe he had managed to share Victor’s first time with him. It was all too much.

“Yuuri!” he cried in response as he felt his boyfriend’s hole flutter and throb around his cock. He couldn’t hold back anymore, and he moaned loudly, fucking deeply into his sloppy come-soaked hole and filled him again. “Fuck,” he moaned. His chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “I l-l-love you too,” he stuttered.

Finally, the three of them separated and all collapsed, exhausted. “Wow, that was incredible,” Yuuri finally said in a breathy, fucked-out voice. His whole body was aching from exhaustion and tingling from pleasure. It was the most thoroughly fucked he had ever been. His ass felt so loose and used. He was certain if he ever needed masturbation material he was set for life.

“You were incredible, my darling,” the older Victor told him as he leaned forwards and pressed soft, gentle kisses to Yuuri’s shoulder and neck. “I’m so glad I could share this with you. You will be my first and last, Yuuri.”

“It was… There are no words, I can’t even describe it, Yuuri,” the younger Victor moaned.

The Japanese man flushed at that. He grew a little shy at being so exposed that he finally pulled himself up and off the younger teenager. He looked down at himself where he could feel come dripping out of him, more than he’d ever felt before, and it dripped down his legs. He climbed over to the nightstand. He grabbed the discarded lube on his way and put it away in their bedroom drawer before pulling out a packet of tissues. He passed a few to the other men and then began to clean himself up.

Once he was finished, Yuuri let out a loud exhale. He was absolutely exhausted. He’d never had such intense and demanding sex before. If he had thought one Victor Nikiforov was demanding and needy enough, he wasn’t sure he’d survive another encounter with two of them again. Before he could stand to redress himself or pull on pyjamas, he felt four hands on him.

“Happy birthday, Yuuri!” the two Victors cried in unison before pulling Yuuri down in between them and wrapping their arms around him tight.

Yuuri let out a huff of fake annoyance at the manhandling, but he didn’t really care. He merely curled up between them and let himself drift to a peaceful sleep with the biggest smile on his face.

“See you in the future,” the teenage Victor whispered, pressing a loving kiss to his cheek and trying his best to remember every detail of the Japanese man’s beautiful face. He smiled at Victor, excited at what was to come, before he slowly disappeared.

***

A bell rang and the old witch pushed herself up from the rocking chair she had been comfortably sat in. With a groan, she walked steadily over to the main area of the shop. She squinted in the direction of the door, trying to figure out who the visitor was. Although she owned a store, the witch very rarely received visitors. The value of the store was rooted in her magic and not in its economic worth. Over the years, she had used her powers to restore the balance in many people's lives and relationships. That was what she prided herself on most, despite when others insisted that she turn the store into something more profitable and leave her magical nonsense behind.

“Hello?” she called, rubbing at her eyes a little wearily. “Is someone there?”

“Yes, ma’am,” an unfamiliar voice called. He stepped out from behind a bookcase that stood near the door. He was a tall, dark-skinned, and had a wide smile. He was wearing some kind of uniform she didn’t recognise. “I have a delivery for you.”

“I haven’t ordered anything,” she protested. “Are you sure you have the right address?”

“Well,” the stranger began with a low chuckle. “It’s this address definitely. The recipient, however, is a little unclear. It says ‘To the wonderful, magical old witch’.”

“Yes, that would be me,” she replied with a wide, toothy grin. “Well, what are you waiting for? Can I see what it is?”

The man disappeared behind the bookcase again for a moment and then returned with an armful of flowers. There was a variety of expensive, rare, and gorgeous flowers in the bouquet, including roses, chrysanthemums, orchids, and lillies. The old witch’s eyes widened at the sight, but before she could say anything the flowers were being placed down on the store counter.

“There’s a card,” the delivery man advised with a nod. “I hope you enjoy them, ma’am,” he said. Then he was gone.

Curious, the old woman approached the floral arrangement and dug for the card buried under the beautiful and colourful petals. When she retrieved it, the woman brought it close to her face and squinted at the neat script.

It read: ‘Thank you very much. Love Victor, Victor, and Yuuri x’

“You’re welcome,” she whispered to herself before leaning in and taking a deep sniff of the pungent floral scent. The old woman smiled wider than she ever had before. Yes, this is exactly where the value lied in her store: from the happiness and peace she could help others experience. No, she would never change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are much appreciated <3 
> 
> The Russian is likely terrible - it's just Google translate. Please beat us if we're wrong on it!
> 
> Also, happy birthday Katsuki Yuuri! <3


End file.
